1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates primarily to faucet valves which are of the automatic, quick closing type, as distinguished from delayed, closing type. More particularly, it relates to a valve of this type where the valve can be part of a self contained cartridge unit.
2. Description Of The Art
There are currently available a number of quick acting, self closing faucet valves. Valves of this type often require the assembly of numerous and/or expensive component parts. Still other valves of this type require the handle to have an unnatural axial motion which is not as desirable by certain consumers Still other such valves require unique, non-standard housings and thus cannot be used for replacement of the standard valves without replacing the housing as well. Thus it can be seen that a need has existed for an improved valve of this type.